<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Team Oneshots by JustABiEnbyGremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145558">Dream Team Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABiEnbyGremlin/pseuds/JustABiEnbyGremlin'>JustABiEnbyGremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustABiEnbyGremlin/pseuds/JustABiEnbyGremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Dream Team related oneshots, leave suggestions in the comments!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Team Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, this is my first work on AO3! I'm going to be doing a bunch of Dream Team related one shots, if you have any suggestions, please comment them! I am open to whatever suggestions you have, angst, fluff, sMuT, whatever. If anyone in these stories states that they are uncomfortable with fan-fics, I will take this down IMMEDIATELY. I will try my best to use good grammar, but I doubt I'll succeed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Authors notes will be in bold</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Thoughts and text messages will be in italics</em>
</p><p>Alright, that it! Hope you enjoy!</p><p>-Xavier (the author)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>